Lost Chapters: Last Man Standing
by kill3rbum
Summary: Based off I AM LEGEND with Will Smith, S.J. Johnson adopts the life of a solitary ex soldier and researcher in his home in Varrock. He carries out everyday activities in the daylight as if it were his regular life. He might be the last one alive,or is he?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: April 25****th****, Day 1201 of the Infection**

Varrock. Never has it been so peaceful before. No, I'm wrong. It's only peaceful in the morning, but during the night it's something entirely different. It becomes the worst war zone that any living being on this world that has ever seen. In fact it's not a war zone. It's a demented, and haunted, feeding ground, for those…things.

The weed that grew in the streets, parted softly as a man in a green cargo pants, and a black leather jacket walked though it, his faithful dog following loyally behind him.On his back, was a strapped quivery full and packed with arrows. His left hand held his maple longbow loosely, and his right hand was ready with the already placed arrow. Crouching down, he told his dog to hush and stand down. Slowly creeping towards his prey, the deer's head was jolted up from the grass that grew on the streets of Varrock. Lowering his head, so he would not be seen, the man kept his sight on the deer. As the deer bent down to feed again, a roar startled both the man and the deer, and in a moment, the deer was tackled to the ground and the sound of ripping flesh was heard. A black grizzly bear had ventured into the city, and found it's first prey. Its hungry pack slowly appeared out of the shadows of the buildings. A sound of the bell ringing on it's own, and the three o'clock shadow that was cast over the buildings alerted the man.

"Shit," he muttered, hesitating to shoot the bear for taking his prey. Looking back at the sun again, he motioned for his dog to follow him. "Come on Lily. Let's go. Come on, let's go."

As the man treaded through the desolate streets of Varrock, he approached the clothing store at the market place. Opening the door, he went inside and he was surround with several plastic models. 

"Hey Ann, Lena, what are you doing here so late?" asked the man as he walked to the men's section.

Trying on a new set of clothes, he saw a female plastic model just across from him. He kept on turning back and forth between the clothes and her. Sighing to himself, he picked out a hard denim jacket and brought it to the counter where a male plastic receptionist sat.

"Hey Steve, you know… that woman…do you know…ah…her…ahh never mind. I'll be taking these ok," said the man stammering a bit.

As the man walked out the clothing store, he walked a few blocks down the main road, avoiding the burnt spear barricades that were set up to quarantine certain sections of the city. As he reached his house in the city, he opened up the door and hanged his coat on the rack before grabbing a cutting knife and heading back out. He rounded his house to the back where there was a field of corn, tomatoes, potatoes, cabbage and lettuce growing. Cutting down a few of each, he placed them into a burlap bag before heading back into his house where his faithful dog awaited him. After he placed his harvested crops on the kitchen counter, he went back outside to his front door and checked the strings of his killing contraptions. They were all intact and ready to go. Satisfied, he went back inside and locked his door.

As he put on some music on an old record player, the man began to chop up the tomatoes and boiled some water. After chopping up the potatoes, the water was already boiling, and so he threw both the tomatoes and the potatoes in together. Grabbing another pan, he opened up a can of ready to go spaghettis and threw them into the pan along with some chopped up cabbage and lettuce. Putting the pan on the stove, he let both the stew and the meal heat at a low temperature. As he entered his cozy little living room where his dog laid on the floor sleeping in the dying sunlight, he sighed and walked over to the table where he had a game of chess set up. There were several pieces on the board, the man took a white bishop with his queen. Then he moved a white knight and took the black queen that took the white bishop. Screaming in disappointment, he sat there for the next two minutes looking at the chessboard, playing against an imaginary opponent. His dog continued to bathe in the afternoon sun with the music playing softly in the background. The man decided to move a black knight back into a defensive pattern to protect the black king, before he realized that it was time for him to return to the kitchen.

The pot was boiling tomato red when he took it off the stove. The spaghetti was ready with cabbage and lettuce, with steam rising from it. Bring the food into the living room, the man sat down on a couch and set a plate next to his feet and pour some stew into it. As the man ate while reading an old book, he looked down at his dog and sighed again.

"Come on, eat your vegetables. Don't push them around. Eat your vegetables. Eat it Lily," said the man.

The dog simply whined and finished everything but the vegetables. A few minutes later, Lily was in a wooden bathtub, with the man scrubbing her with soap.

"I told you to eat your vegetables, and don't even start whining," said the man as he scratched the dog's head. "That feels good doesn't it? Yeah, I know you like it when I do that, just eat your vegetables next time ok?"

The ringing of the six o'clock bell alerted the man and the dog. Washing the soap off the dog and drying her, the man went to every window in the house and pulled down the metal shutters he had installed and locked them in place. As he reached the front door, he barred it with a metal pipe, before pulling down the shutters and locking it, and barring it again. Lighting a few candles in the living room, the man went upstairs to his room, and took out his rifle. Sitting back down on the couch, the he began to write.

_This ends the 1201__st__ day of my survival. My routine has not changed a bit. I wake up early for a morning exercise, then I have my breakfast with Lily. After breakfast I head down to the lab and check the specimens, and continue in my attempts at developing a cure. At midday, I entertain myself with golf, and I go hunting for meat. Near late noon, I scavenge whatever I can find, and gather a few crops for dinner. At nightfall, I write my discoveries and what has happened. Nothing changed. Not a single thing has changed. The world is dead. Everyone is dead. Silence is all I hear now, except for the growls and screeching of those creatures that were once human. Everyday I pray that somebody, alive, somebody that is alive, will find me, or at least I find them. Just somebody. Though there are gunshots throughout the night, they do not last very long. Every night, I pray for survival, yet I feel like giving up hope, and ending it all together with a single shot, but I can't. I must go on, and find a cure._

_-Samuel John Johnson_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: April 26****th****, Day 1202 of the Infection**

The sound of the rotating fans on the gyrocopter that kept it suspended in the air pervaded the small passenger area where four living breathing human beings sat in a small cramped area. Two whom were female, the other two were male. Alongside the gyrocopter there were two others flying in a parallel formation and keeping at least twenty feet apart from each other.

"First time out kid?" asked a woman in her early thirties, though she could pass for someone in her mid twenties.

"Yes ma'am,"

"Stick with me and first lieutenant Ritz. You'll be fine. Just keep your trigger finger ready," said the woman.

"Roger that ma'am."

"Three minutes," said the female pilot from the cockpit.

"Hey, Tony wake your ass up man," said Ritz as she shook Tony's shoulder. "Kumi, I can't wake him."

"Don't worry about it. He'll wake up when we land," replied Kumi. "Remember, we're here for supplies and in search of survivors, and if the infection is low, we're going to set up a temporary base camp until further orders."

Small houses began to appear as little dots in front of the towering city of Varrock. Over the course of ten years, it has changed dramtically, but now, it is nothing but an abandoned city of the dead. Soaring forward, the gyrocopter made a dive towards the town.

"One minute," said the pilot.

"One minute," repeated Kumi over the radio. "Remember our mission everyone. If you do happen to encounter any type of level one vampires, run your ass off and regroup with the entire squad. Besides that, take down the level twos and threes in your own fireteams, just blast the bastards and you'll be fine."

"Don't worry kid, we'll get through fine," said Ritz patting the private on the shoulder.

"Touch down! Open the hatch! Go go go!" shouted the pilot.

Opening his eyes, Tony cranked down the red lever with his right hand and immediately the hatch door dropped open. Unbuckling Tony got up and ran out the passenger area and into the darkness with his eyes glowing green. Opening his mouth a hoarse voice let out a single word, "Clear."

"Alpha One, clear left. Charlie Two clear right." crackled the radio transmissions.

"Scour the area. We'll meet back here in ten," ordered Kumi as she turned to face her squad as the gyrocopters took off.

Closing his eyes slowly, Tony reopened them a second later and the green light in his eyes were gone.

"I checked the area in a twenty feet radius, everything seems pretty quite. We'll use our fire rune powered lighting to scan the area. Resort to nature runes for night vision when you really need it," said Tony scratching his beard.

"We'll go building by building. Two per room, and remember, stay frosty," said Kumi as she turned around and headed towards the nearest house that was scroched with burn marks.

"Stack up," ordered Kumi as she hugged the wall next to the entrance of the house.

"Ritz, you take the point," ordered Kumi.

"Roger," said Ritz as she swung past Kumi with her shotgun raised and kicked open the door.

The damp and dead wood crumbled under the kick and gave an old sickening sound when it landed on the floor. Sweeping into the room in a circular fashion, Ritz's orange light found nothing but dead and crumbling furniture. The house itself smelled rotten with dampness. The floorboards and the parts of the roof has long been torn off since the first few weeks of the infection, allowing rain to constantly batter the destroy house and it's belongings.

Breathing in slowly, the putrid smell of the room, Ritz let out a small whisper, "it's clear."

"Next room, go."

Intruding the next room with the same procedure as the first, Ritz turned sharply to her right since infront of her was a door leading into another room and checking her flanks was the most important part, for one mistake can mean your life. Seeing nothing but dead furniture again, Kumi whispered the safe word she loved on the missions. Clear was the best.

"Ritz and I will take this room. Tony and Sean will head down the hallway and secure the area of what seems to be the living room. Go."

Kicking open the door, Ritz entered the room scouring the small dusty area. The moonlight entered through a cracked window where it shined on a pile of rags on the floor.

"Look at this, poor bastard," commented Kumi as she plunged a dagger into the head of the dead body in corner of the room.

The body was soaked in dried blood and missing both an arm and a leg. The chest was torn opened and the rib cage was showing, but there was nothing inside. The face was completely dried up and the mouth open as if the soul was screaming in pain.

Sniffing the air again, Tony wiped his nose with the back of his ragged green fingerless mittens. "Check the shelves in the kitchen kid, we might find some preserved food, and don't make too much noise. I'm gonna look around here in the living room."

Cringing at the thought of having to be alone, Sean relucatantly entered the kitchen, where the once neat white walls were tainted with dark crimson blood that has been dried up. The cabinets in the kitchen were already opened and an old rotting sausage dangled from one of the cabinets.

Apparently everything that had meat was taken and ravished, while the nonmeats were left alone. There were decomposed lettuces and potatoes. Searching quickly since the feeling the of being alone was never pleasant, Sean found two tin cans of tuna fish,a full liter of oil,half a jar ofdark coffee beans, and two full containers of salt and sugar.

Grabbing everything he could, in excitement, Sean was about to run into the living room when a dark shadowquickly passedby the window in the kitchen. Staring at the tainted window cautiously, it was hard to make out anything from it.

Grasping his rifle and aiming it just in case, Sean slowly packed the items into two separate paper bags while keeping his eyes on the window.A small squeak forced Sean to turn towards the ground where he noticed that it was just a mouse. Sighing relief, Sean looked up and a woman with razaor teeth and blood red eyes was looking straight into his eyes.

Giving a small scream, Sean came to his senses that it was an old painting on the wall of the kitchen, where the bottom half was ripped off causing the mouth of the woman to become something like razor sharp teeth, and the blood splatters made it seem like she had blood red eyes. The girl in the picture definitely must have been very pretty, but by now, she probably was dead.

"Hey, is everything fine kid?" asked Tony as he peeked in through the kitchen door. Noticing that the private was scared by the torn painting on the wall, Tony slowly examined it, and made outthat it was Juliet. "This house must belong to the Capulets, which means, we're very close to the city."

"Is everything alright here? I think I heard someone scream," said Kumi behind Tony.

"Yeah, everything's fine, the kid is just jumpy. Can't blame him. Everyone's like this on their first time out. Even people who have went out before are jumpy," said Tony.

Breaking out of his small trance, Sean reported his findings.

"Good job kid. We're definitely going to get two weeks off for finding those coffee beans and sugar."said Kumi.

A bone sickening crunch was heard from upstairs after Kumi's comment. As if on instinct, Kumi, Ritz and Tony shouldered their rifles and got down on their knees.

"Get the fuck down kid,"whispered Kumi angrily as she pulled Sean down on to his knees.

The sound of flesh ripping was heard, and blood slowly began to trickle through the floor boards above the fireteam.

"We got a vampy,"muttered Ritz. "It can't be a zombie sincewe would have noticed it already. Probably flew in withitsmeal that it didn't feel like sharing."

"Stay quiet. Tony, take point. Ritz will follow along with Sean. I'll watch the rear. Slowly now."

It took the squad several minutes to creep out of the room and towards the stairs. However, climbing the stairs itself seemed to be an lifetime since every person had to slowly test theboards and move slowly while shifting their weight correctly so that it would not squeak.

The climb itself seemed like eternity with the constant sound of the stomach upsetting chewing that was heard. The ripping of flesh sentthe dinner from a few hours ago back up the throats of the squad.

As the squad stacked up behind a wall upstairs, Kumi gave the signal to rush in and Ritz took the first shot with a blast from her shotgun before kicking over a table and hiding underneath it. Tony moved over firing single shots from his rifle at the vampire hitting home and pushing her back.

As Kumi fired shots from her rifle while moving into the room in a crouched position, Ritz got up and placed another shotgun blast through the vampire. While this was going on, Sean watched the staircase for any oncoming intruders.

Growling, the vampire looked back her attackers and bared her fangs. Her wounds were already beginning to heal. Stopping for a split second to examine her attackers, the vampire blinked as the figures seemed familiar to her, and her attackers halted their attack and were stunned by the familarity of the vampire herself.

Sensing the danger, the vampire quickly flew out the room. As an reaction to the quick departure, Kumi fired several shots in hopes of catching the vampire, but her bullets only penetrated thin air.

"One question, what the fuck is Anna doing here?" asked Tony sighing deeply.

"I don't know and I don't like the looks of it. Radio the other squads and tell them to be on high alert," said Kumi.

"This is Bravo Three to all squads, come in if you read," said Ritz as she pressed her finger over the ear piece on her left ear.

"This is Alpha One, we're here, this is Charlie Two, we have a situation here, we have a possible sighting of a level one vampire. Female with short black hair and a black silk dress with flowers," reported the squads.

"Roger that, that was what we were about to alert you about. Stay low, and stay sharp. That ain't no level one vampire. That's Anna. Fucking bitch is dangerous, do not attempt to engage her at all. Rendezvous at the mission LZ and we will move out as a group," said Kumi interrupting on the radio chapter.

"Ok everyone, take a deep breath, we're heading back out. Let's just hope the bitch went back to her mansion in Draynor," said Kumi as she ran walked down the stairs without concern for being stealthy.

"Gig's up guys. We're probably going in hard through out all the houses," said Ritz sighing as she ran down the stairs and jumped off on the last five steps.

"Come on kid, let's go," said Tony as he pushed Sean forward before checking the room again and sighing.

"Outside's clear," said Kumi as she scanned the area in front of her. "Ten meter sprint to the LZ, fan out everyone."

Spliting up in a horizontal formation, the squad ran towards the location zone to wait for the other squad. Each member checking their sides, so they won't get caught off guard.

"You guys got here fast Alpha," said Kumi greeting the team leader of Alpha Squad.

"Where's Charlie?" asked the leader, and right on cue gun shots bursted out due east of their direction and the radios of the task force units crackled to life again.

"This is Charlie Two, we have contact! We're being chased by several type two zombies! Their fast as fuck! God damn it! Man down! Man down I repeat man down! We require assistance ASAP! We have a wounded man, and a family of survivors!" shouted the task force unit over the radio.

"You heard Charlie! Everyone move! Go go go!" shouted Kumi as she ran towards Charlie Squads location.

Breathing heavily again from the equipment that weighed in on her body, Kumi ran towards the direction of the shots with the rest of the squads behind her. Spotting a small clearing, she took up position behind a wooden crate that was littered in the middle of the road to the city.

"Everyone stack up and take defensive positions behind the boxes and wait for Charlie," ordered Kumi as she pointed to the littered crates, boxes, barrels and wheelbarrels that littered the street.

"Charlie come in, do you read?"

"Yeah I read you Kumi, there's only two of us left. The family is heading to your position right now, Mat and I are holding them back to give them time!" shouted the man over the radio as several gunshots sounded.

"Tony, Ritz take point and head up the road and guard the family of survivors," ordered Kumi.

"You got it, come on lets go," said Tony nodding his head in Ritz's direction.

Running a ten meter sprint, Tony and Ritz just made it up to the road when they spotted the family of survivors running in their direction followed by the two soldiers who were keeping the zombies back by shooting as many as they can.

"Shit, they're not gonna hold. Ritz cover me, I'm gonna send those undead a little present," said Tony as he ran towards the two soldiers and past the family who was running in the direction of the barricade.

"Alpha One, take a man with you and check out that house behind us. Make sure its safe and when the family arrives, bring them in there and leave your man to guard them. Then head back to the line," ordered Kumi.

"Roger that! On me corporal let's go!" shouted the squad leader as he ran towards the house behind him to clear it out.

"Fire in the hole! Get down guys!" shouted Tony as he chucked a mini cannon ball at the level two zombies that were chasing them. Exploding on impact the bomb cleared the street of fifteen meter radius and allowed the two soldiers to escape unharmed back to the barricade.

"Your a nut job Tony," commented Kumi as she fired her rifle at the incoming zombies.

"Keep the secondaries for later Kumi. Max how many are there!" shouted Tony over the gunshots.

"I don't know! I'll say about thirty to forty, but because of that bomb, you probably stirred up the entire hornet's nest!"

"God damn it! Kumi get us some air support and reinforcements!" shouted Tony.

"Tch, if those monsters from back then were here, we wouldn't need reinforcements. Where the hell did they disappear off to," commented Ritz as she stopped firing for a second.

"This is Colonel Kumi. I am requesting immediate back up and air support along with reinforcements and evac for survivors," shouted Kumi into the radio while firing her rifle.

Crackling the radio responded, "Air support is on the way, but back up will not be available for two hours unless you make your way to Baker Company from the Al Kharid base. They are currently traveling in your direction from the city, and they too are encountering heavy resistance. And evac will not be available until your area is safe to land."

"Shit, we only got air support. Baker Company is in the city and encountering heavy resistance. We just gotta make do with what we have," said Kumi as she fired her rifle.

The rotating sounds of a helicopter caught Kumi's attention as well as everyone else's. Three gyrocopters zoned in their direction and fired on the undead that were on the ground as well as dropping small cannon balls for crowd control.

"I heard you guys need some help," said a voice over the radio.

"Kelly you little bitch, I'm gonna kill you when we get back to base," said Kumi over the radio.

"Be grateful you slut, we're going to refit, rearm and refuel and be back with reinforcements. Your gyrocopters that brought you here earlier will be providing sniper support, K-6 out."

Several minutes later the squad gathered in front of the house where the survivors were hidden.

"Looks like we're going to have to split up the squads again," said Kumi looking at Mat whose uniform was soaked with blood on his left shoulder from carrying his comrade was later killed.

"I'll go with Alpha, Mat can go with Bravo," said the soldier on Charlie Squad.

"OK, look, moving into the city would be a bad idea, since that place is infested with undead, but we do know that Baker Company is in there and fighting them off. However staying here leaves us wide open to another attack where in the city we can find more fortified positions, you guys decide," said Kumi as she lit her Karjama stick.

"I say we stay here. Set up a temporary base camp, and wait for backup," said Alpha One.

"You do understand that back up won't be coming in at least two hours right?" asked Ritz.

"Why don't we split the squd in a 1:3 ratio. Majority of the squad stays here and sets up a base camp, and then two or three of us will move into the city to get in contact with Baker Company," suggested Mat.

"We're short on men as it is. Splitting up the squads will decrease our chance of survival. It's too risky," said Tony.

"Still, you don't know what can happen within those two hours while we're sitting on our asses for back up," said Kumi.

"Seriously, our mission was only to scavenge supplies and look for survivors and get them evacuated ASAP, and where the hell are the evac choppers?" asked Ritz.

"I do wonder why don't they just land one of our transport copters and take these guys out of here," said Mat.

"Try radioing in for evac again Kumi," suggested Ritz.

"Transport copter for Bravo team come in," said Kumi speaking into the radio.

"We're here, speak," responded the pilot of the transport gyrocopter.

"I require an immediate evac for the survivors, is that possible?"

"Uh, negative, HQ said to either sit tight or move to Baker Company's position."

"Is it possible for you to land and take these guys out of here? It's like extra baggage."

"That's possible, but your losing one copter you do know that right?"

"Yes we're willing to risk it, just land and take these guys out of here."

"OK, we'll be there in three minutes. Sit tight and watch out for zombies. We've seen some movement in the treeline."

"Thanks for the info, Kumi out. Tony get up on the roof and take up a sniper position. Everyone else collect supplies to create a barricade and a fortified position. We probably have incoming in at least a minute and a half," ordered Kumi.

Rushing to grab whatever supplies to create a circular blockade around the house, Kumi stepped into the house and gave the father of the family her pistol and told him that if anything should happen, use that for the last means.

"This is Tony, I see something coming out of the treelines. Two targets moving fast, I think their canines. The rest are slow movers. Nothing to worry, oh shit nevermind. I see a mass of them. Permission to fire on the targets?" reported Tony.

"Granted."

Rifle shots echoed from the roof of the building as Tony fired on the incoming hostiles. "Shit those things are fast! I can't hit them. Kumi, I think you gotta take them down. I'll take down the incoming slow movers."

"I got you. OK that's enough everyone. Behind the barricade now! We got incoming canines! Stay frosty!" shouted Kumi as she aimed her rifle at the intersection that Tony noted that they will be coming from.

"Guys I got bad news. There's a lot more than the copters noticed. Their moving out of the treelines like a swarm of bugs! I can't keep up!"shouted Tony.

"Shut up and keep firing Tony! Mat get your machine gun set up here at and keep it pointed at this intersection! I don't want any undead bitch coming within five meters of our barricade you understand!" shouted Kumi.

"Roger, and stop shouting!" replied Mat.

"I got them in my sights!" shouted Alpha One as he opened fire on the incoming canines.

The first canine went down easily, the second one dodged and ran to the left escaping Alpha One's spray of bullets before being torn to shreds by Ritz's shotgun.

"That's how you kill these bastards," said Ritz before switching back to her rifle.

"Got one! Two. Three, keep 'em comming you mutts!" shouted Matt as his machine gun roared to life an butchered the undead canines that were sprinting towards their position on all fours. "Shit! We got a leak! Left flank, your side Max!"

"Fuck off bitch!" shouted Max as he held the undead cannine away from his neck with both his hands. The beast continued to snap its jaws, dripping saliva on him for a few more seconds before it just fell limp and Max pushed it off of him.

"About fucking time Ritz!" shouted Max before wiped the the blood and slime off of his face and picked up his rifle.

"Thank me later crybaby!" retorted Ritz as she holstered her pistol and blasted another pack of canines into bloody pulp with her shotgun.

"All canines are dead but we still got several level two zombies clearing the treeline! Take them out!" shouted Tony.

"Oh fuck me sideways!" shouted Kumi in frustration as she dumped an empty magazine and dumped in a new one.

"If we live through tonight beautiful!" shouted Max from the left flank over the gunfire.

"Fire in the hole!" shouted the kid who was a part of Kumi's squad.

A small cannon ball flew over the gun fire and landed several yards away from the incoming zombies. After three seconds, the ball exploded and by then the pack of fast movers were caught right in the middle of the explosion, leaving only two stragglers whom were put down by Tony since they lost their legs.

"Hot damn! Nice throw kid, good timing too," said Mat examining the carnage that the rookie had created with a single cannon ball.

"Copter is ready for evac, landing now," reported the pilot as the gyrocopter began to slowly descend towards an open area.

"Make it quick, because the slow movers are starting to catch up!" shouted Tony as he continued to fire his rifle.

Kicking the door open, Kumi scanned the room for the family that was huddled up in the corner of the room. "Your in luck, rides here. Come on lets go. Hurry up, come on! Up on your feet god damn it! We don't have long. Go before we get overrunned!" shouted Kumi as she walked over to the family of four and picked each one of them up and shoved them out the door. "We lost two good men saving your ass! Don't let that go to waste!"

Gunfire again began to crackle at the site of extraction. This time everyone was taking precise shots and aiming for the head to reserve their ammo. "Hey hurry the fuck up! We're gonna be overrunned!" shouted Tony.

"Okay we're loaded and ready for take off! Go! GO!" shouted Max patting the back of the gyrocopter before it began to take off.

"How we doing on ammo people?" shouted Kumi as she shouldered her rifle and began to take out targets with her pistol.

"Low as fuck! Why else do you think we're firing single shots!?" shouted Mat, as he too fired single shots from his machinegun.

"HQ, this is Colonel Kumi again, and I need an ammo drop at my location ASAP!" shouted Kumi into her radio over the gunfire.

"Your position seems like it will be overrunned before ammo drop could be supplied. However you can move southwest two klicks from your current position. There appears to be an old supply depot for one of our old outposts, HQ out," said the voice on the radio.

"Fuck me sideways again," muttered Kumi as she turned around to look at the undead closing in. "Southwest 2 klicks from here! Now move!"

Ceasing fire, everyone turned around and began to sprint towards their new location. "Tony get the fuck down from there!" shouted Ritz.

"Don't worry have everyone past me first then I'll catch up," said Tony over the radio.

"Keep moving everyone!" shouted Mat as he whaved his arm forward, ushering everyone to keep running and not to stop. "What the fuck is that kid doing! Hey! Move it!" shouted Mat.

"Mat go ahead first, he's planting bombs. Don't worry I'll take care of him," said Tony as he shot any zombies that came anywhere near close to the rookie.

"All done Tony," said a voice on Tony's radio.

"Alright run your ass back here and then we'll set it off once a third of their mob moves past it," said Tony as he shouldered his sniper rifle.

"Wait for it. Wait for it. Damn, how many of these things are there! Maybe it was a bad choice to chuck that cannon ball," muttered Tony as Sean climbed up to the roof next to him.

"Ok, fuck it blow it now. Any closer and we won't have an escape route," ordered Tony as Sean ignited the bombs with a small fire spell and in a moment they slid down the roof of the house and were running as fast as their legs can go towards their new LZ.

**Kumi**

"God damn it. It's been over thirty five minutes, and we still can't find this god damn warehouse and we had no radio contact with Tony and that rookie," said Mat in frustration.

"HQ, we have traveled aproximately two klicks southwest like you said but we have no sight of the warehouse," said Kumi into her radio.

"Move to your west for fifty yards and you'll find it," said the HQ operative.

"Come, resting time is over. West fifty yards. This bitch better be right," said Kumi as she trudged along slowly on her feet. She was starting to get fatigued from all the fighting that has been going on for the past two hours.

"A ware house? You call this a fucking warehouse?" muttered Max with an angry tone looking at the small shed in front of him that looked like it only had enough space for four people to sleep in, and even then it would be really cramped.

"It's the inside that matters specialist Max," said Alpha one as he kicked the door open and a dusty fume invaded his nostrils causing him to sneeze.

"No lights, night vision only, I don't want more zombies crawling over this place," ordered Kumi as she went inside to check the room. Indeed there were several cases of ammo left over. Just enough to completely replenish her squads of whatever they needed and a few goodies to go with them as well.

Coming out like a child from a candy shop, Kumi was grinning from ear to ear as she dropped a case of ammunition. After five minutes of bringing out cases of aresenary and checking who needed and got what, Kumi went back inside with Ritz to examine the cabin. It did look familiar to her.

"I remember this place. And I definitely remember that ladder. There used to be hobgoblins and hill giants living underneath this house," said Ritz.

"Actually I think I now know why there were crates stacked ontop of that trapdoor," said Kumi looking at the trap door that was chained shut several times by different locks.

"O shit!" shouted Ritz as she bolted out the door with Kumi before slamming it shut. "Everyone got what they needed?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?" asked Alpha One.

"You'll find out in a second. Run! Head for the old cooking guild. Everyone knows where that is right!? Move it!" shouted Kumi as she went off in a sprint into the eastern direction.

Several banging sounds began to come from the shed where the squads have just recieved their ammo from. Then the breaking of several chains followed by several roars. Undead hobgoblins began to pour out from the shed at an astonishing rate and they ran into the forest while giant spiders and skeletons slowly came out of the shed following the undead hobgoblins, but what disturbed the Kumi was another roar and the entire shed shot off the ground and into the night sky as five undead hill giants climbed out of their home.

"Aww shit! That's what I was hopping for not to happen," said Ritz squeamishly as she continued to run for the old cooking guild that was now in sight.

"Oh shit! Tony and Sean! I forgot to tell them to meet us there!" shouted Kumi.

"Don't worry about it Kumi, we're here and ready to provide sniper support. We heard you talking while your radio was still on. Which was a good thing or else we would be hobgoblin food. Sean is putting his finishing touches to the last line of explosive traps he has in set for the undead giants, so just get here asap," said Tony over Kumi's radio.

"Come on! Into that windmill!" shouted Kumi as she ran past Sean who just finished tying the last knots of the bombs together for a chained explosion.

"Pile in everyone! Alpha One take your squad to the second floor to provide fire support from higher ground. Max and Sean go upstairs to the third floor to help Tony with sniper support. Mat, you stay down here with Ritz and I to hold the bottom floor.

**Third Floor**

"Hey Tony. I got you some goodies, happy early christmas," said Max as he dropped a bag full of magazines for Tony.

"Thanks alot bro," said Tony as he was already low on sniper rounds.

"Giants in vicinity to detonate," said Sean.

"Do it," said both Tony and Kelly together.

Sean responded by firing another small fire spell at the first row of explosives which caught two of the giants in the explosion knocking another one back a big while the other two continued their trek towards them.

"Shit we got fast moving hobgoblins in the treelines. Looks like their waiting for the hill giants to tank all the bombs, Smart ass motherfuckers even though their dead," said Tony.

"Save one row of explosives and take out as many giants as you can with your gunfire!" shouted Kumi as she rushed to the window of the bottom floor and began to pepper the giants with her rifle bullets but to no avail.

"Shit. Tony take out the eyes! Everyone else keep firing!" shouted Kumi.

"Roger," said Tony as he aimed for one giant's eye and made it explode like an watermelon.

"In range for another detonation, orders?" asked Sean.

"Wait until all three are in range," said Kumi over the gunfire.

"Now shouted Tony as he fired another shot into the other eye of the giant causing it to step back into the range of the second line of explosives before Sean shot another fire spell at the bombs causing them to explode and take out another two giants, but the one giant that Tony shot in the eye was only slightly injured by the explosion, and now the hobgoblins were running out of the treelines to storm the cooking guild where the humans were hiding.

"Shit their storming us!" shouted Tony as he desperately fired at the hill giant's face, but his bullets did nothing more than annoy the undead giant.

"Fuck it! Blow the third charge and take out as many undead bastards as you can Sean!" shouted Kumi over the radio.

Firing another fire spell at the bombs, they ignited and exploded five seconds later when the hobgoblins ran right into it. The explosion threw the undead hill giant back several steps before rolling down the hill, but after an angry roar, it got back up again.

"Shit! That thing just won't go down!" shouted Ritz with a tone of disbelief.

"HQ! Where the hell is our back up and our air support! We have mobs of undead hobgoblins closing in on our location and a god damn undead hill giant that won't go down even though we took out both eyes and blasted him three times with explosvies!" shouted Kumi into radio.

"Kumi I think there's something worst than one undeadh hill giant! The other four just stood back up!" shouted Ritz.

"Now there's fucking five of them! Where's our back up!" screamed Kumi hysterically into the radio.

The answer to her question was answered as several explosions landed on the giants and on the ground which took out more than half of the undead hobgoblins, but even with the heavy fire support from the gyrocopters, they were only able to detroy the heads of two out of the five of the giants.

"We're out of rockets and we're running low on ammo!" shouted Kelly through her radio.

"Your fucking me right!" questioned Kumi with disbelief. "Some fucking patrol this is!"

"Watch out Kelly! You got vampires coming in on your left!" shouted Tony as he took down as many incoming vampires as he could before they began to overrun the gyrocopters and make them spiral down to the ground.

"Aww shit!" shouted Kelly as her gyrocopter was being overloaded by the amount of vampires that were trying to get to her.

"Kelly!" shouted Kumi as she watched her friend's gyrocopter get weighed down by the vampires but then suddenly thunder cracked and lightning flashed.

Thunder clapped again and the lightning continued to strike the areas near the battle site that trees were begginning to burn. While this was happenning the dark cloudy sky began to twist and turn in a way of a whirlpool. Seeing this the vampires, hobgoblins and the giant paused and stopped their attack, as if waiting for something to happen, then from the middle of the swirled up clods, an object illuminated with sky blue light pulmetted towards the earth and exploded in Varrock. As if on cue after the explosions, all the undead began to retreat back into the treeline and the clouds returned to their normal state as if nothing has happened.

"Shit what the fuck was that?" asked Kelly as she slowly landed her damaged gyrocopter. There was no way she can fly that machine anymore. The engines were next to totaled and the fans were chipped and broken.

Grinning, Tony only said one thing over his radio. "He's back."

"Everyone gather outside of the guild, while I make radio contact with HQ," ordered Kumi as she tried to reach HQ with her radio, but all she recieved was static.

"Anyone has contact on their radios?" asked Kelly.

"Nope, static, nada" were the responses she recieved.

"We're probably not going to get connection for another hour," said Tony as he hopped down the stairs.

"Before we lost radio transmission, you said he's back. Do you mean, _HIM?_" asked Kumi.

"One and only," said Tony.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Kumi.

"I don't know. I just know it's him," said Tony as he shouldered his rifle and began to walk towards Varrock.

"Where you going?" asked Kumi.

"Varrock. Whereelse. We won't have radio contact for another hour, so that means no back up besides Bravo squad which is still in the city, and two that's where he landed. It's better if we get to him first before the others do," said Tony as he jogged and slided down the hill.

"Back at where we started," said Kumi after they walked through the country forest for ten minutes.

"Well we don't have to worry about the undead anymore since day is breaking," said Tony as he pointed at the sky.

"Damn! You guys sure did make a mess fighting here," said Kelly examining the carnage and wrinkled her nose as the stench of death infiltrated her nose.

"Keep moving fool, just two more klicks before we reach the city," said Kumi.

**April 26****th****, Day 1202 of the Infection 7:00 AM**

As Kumi came into the view of the Varrock city walls, she held out her hand telling her squad to stand down as she spotted snipers on the top of the city walls.

"Bravo Company come in, this is Colonel Kumi from the First Mountain Division near the Black Knight's Castle, I see that you have snipers on the city walls near the west gate, I request that you tell them to hold their fire as we head towards your position, over," said Kumi into radio. Having radio contact without an hour was a bitch.

"Copy that Colonel, over," responded the man on the radio.

"Alright we got the go, let's move," said Kumi as she stood up with her squad and walked towards the west gate of Varrock.

"Thank god you guys are here. Your the back up sent by HQ correct?" asked the Captain.

"Sorry sir, we're not. We were simply a patrol squad that got caught up in a rough night, we are currently waiting for back up as well," responded Kumi.

"God damn it! We have suffered heavy casualties and all they send us is a lousy patrol squad!" shouted the captain.

"Hey! Look for your information, we were out here ever since you first started passing through Varrock through the south entrance. So shut your trap," retorted Mat.

"And who the fuck are you to be talking to your superior like that?" asked the Captain.

"A specialist you dumb fuck, or are you just blind?" asked Mat.

"Why don't the both of you shut the fuck up before I shoot both of you. Behaving like children. Look we don't have the medical supplies that you might need, but seeing how your dug in here and how its impossible for you to move any further, we'll help you scrounge up any medical supplies while it's still daylight, and then we'll help you to our full potential to help you pull through the night. In the mean time, lets radio in and ask where the real back up is," said Kumi.

"Very well ma'am," said the captain with a tone of shame.

"Whatever, I'm going to go catch myself some shut eye, the rest of you better do the same, or else you won't have the energy to lift your rifles," said Mat as he trotted off into what used to be the west varrock bank.

"HQ, this is Colonel Kumi. I have just encountered Bravo Company from Al Kharid, they have taken heavy casualties and can go no further. We are currently dug in near the west varrock gate and we are asking for the postion of back up for both my squad and Bravo Company as well as med evacs," said Kumi over her radio.

"This is HQ, all back up is on the way with an entire platoon of soldiers so no need to worry ETA Thirty minutes. Med evac will be there shortly as well as engineers, mages and surgeons. Operation Nightsky is now in operation, your new orders are to cleanse Varrock of any undead, over and out," said the operative.

"Hear that Captain? Back up's on the way and it looks like your going to be staying here for a while," said Kumi patting the man on the back.

"Well at least we're saved by reinforcements," said the Captain sighing.

"Don't speak so early Captain, I know a vampire that can take out an entire platoon of soldiers in less then a minute, and I just saw her in the vincinity this morning while we were searching for supplies," said Kumi as she left the make shift tent and went inside the bank for some rest.

**April 26****th****, Day 1202 of the Infection 12:09 PM**

Kumi awoke to the noises of hammering and and sawing. Checking her watch she found that it was time for lunch. She smelled something cooking already outside. Getting up and looking around she found that the only one that was still sleeping was Tony. So typical, but the question is does he even sleep at all or does he just meditate and keep his eyes closed.

"Finally up sleeping beauty?" teased Kelly.

"At least I'm not the one that was nearly killed by sitting inside her gyrocopter," retorted Kumi as she sat down on a pile of rocks as Kelly handed her a bowl that was filled with soup and some bread.

"Thanks," said Kumi as she took the food gratefully.

"So when are we going to go look for him?" asked Kelly.

"Soon. After I finish my food," said Kumi as she drank her soup slowly as it was hot.

"And whose going?" asked Kelly.

"Kumi, Ritz, Mat, you and me," said Tony answering Kelly's question as he walked out of the bank.

"Want some food?" asked Kumi pointing at the pot that was cooking on a fire.

"Had some before you woke up," said Tony.

"_I knew it, this fucker doesn't sleep,_" thought Kumi in her head.

"Come hurry up, Kumi, he's not going to be there forever," said Mat as he propped his machine gun on his shoulder.

"Alright, alright, stop rushing me, god damn," said Kumi as she shoved the rest of the bread in her mouth and finished her soup and swallowed everything whole. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she went back into the bank and grabbed her gear before meeting everyone outside where temporary barricades and gates have been mounted.

"So Captain, how's the preparations going?" asked Kumi.

"We're dug in pretty well now. My men have recieved the best medical treatment they could recieve and they should be up by nightfall to combat the undead, even with the heavily wounded, you can no longer see a scratch on them," said the Captain with glee.

"That's nice, well we're going to be heading out now," said Kumi as she walked out the temporary gate.

"Wiat with only the five of you?" asked the Captain confunded.

"It's still day light, what is there to worry about?" asked Kumi smiling before she turned around and jogged off down towards Varrock square, with her squad following her.

As the group walked towards the site of the crash which can be marked easily by the amount of smoke coming from it, they heard shooting coming from near by and the shuffling sound of zombies.

"What the fuck? It's day light though," said Mat.

"Two possibilities, their either zombies made by Anna, or their shielded from the light by that cloud of smoke," said Kumi as she walked into the dark shadows of Varrock.

The slow shooting of an rifle continued as a dog continously barked at the zombies. Just then Kumi noticed that a man's body was leaned against a wall behind the other man that was firing his rifle.

"Don't just stand there! Go help him out!" shouted Kumi as she ran into the fray and began to let off single shots to keep her precision and down as many targets as she can.

"Mat lay down some machine gun fire! Tony and Ritz get him up and move him out of the hotzone!" shouted Kumi.

"Who are you guys!" shouted the man in disbelief, thinking he will never see another living breathing human being.

"Colonel Kumi, and Specialist Mat. We're from the First Mountain division near the black knight's castle. What you never heard of Operation Nightsky? We're taking back Varrock for the humans," said Kumi as she emptied the rest of the magazine. "Come on! Lets go! Move!"

"Go I'll hold them back for a bit!" shouted Mat.

"No! We go now Mat!" shouted Kelly pulling Mat away from the hotzone and they began to jog towards Varrock Square following the rest of the group that were already several yards ahead of them.

As they came to a stop for a breather, everyone introduced themselves to the man, and they found out that the man was S.J. Johnson, otherwise known as doctor Johnson, the man who designed the virus for the Imperials.

"So you've been living by yourself all alone for the past what, three years?" asked Kelly.

"Yes I have, and I have killed, captured and tested on whatever I was able to catch, and all of them failed. I still can't find the currect cure," said Johnson.

"Well, civilization is fighting back again, and this time, we're definitetly going to win," said Ritz.

"Remember Anna? I don't think the one controlling her is going to allow that," said Mat.

"Yeah true. Fucking lap dog of Saradoman. I knew he couldn't be trusted," said Kelly.

"So who is this guy anyways?" asked Johnson looking at the man he just rescued.

"This guy, this guy is our friend and our old leader of a mercenary crew about ten years ago that wrecked havock against the Imperial Army and Saradoman," said Kumi with much pride in her voice.

"Wait, you can't mean him right?" asked Johnson.

"Your right. The one and only," said Kumi for a second and pausing.

"Black Jack!" shouted Kumi, Ritz, Kelly, and Tony.


End file.
